A common task in the machine shop is to install a vise on a milling machine table to hold a work piece to be machined. It is necessary for the jaws of the vise to be exactly parallel to the movement of the milling machine table. If a parallelism is not achieved the work piece made on the milling machine will not have surfaces that are square to one another. Therefore, before a milling machine operation is performed, a milling machine table vise must be properly positioned relative to the movement of the milling machine table. If not, the milling machine operation results on the work piece are unpredictable.
There is therefore a long felt need in the milling machine market for a simple and reliable device and method which allow repetitious and consistent placement of a vise to the movement of the milling machine table. Machinists have long needed such a vise squaring device and method of use which allows a work piece in the vise to be accurately and predictably machined on all surfaces.